


Cuore di Cristallo

by Sheehan_sidhe



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, angst (mi dicono), comunque drammatico, il nemico è banale ma mi serviva solo come espediente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheehan_sidhe/pseuds/Sheehan_sidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientato dopo la fine del gioco. Una nuova minaccia incombe sui nostri eroi...ma cosa succederebbe se questa volta il pericolo maggiore fosse la malattia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuore di Cristallo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia risale al 2006 credo...o giù di lì. Penso che un giorno potrei decidere di provare a tradurla in inglese, così, per sfizio. Per il momento come vedete è ancora in italiano...l'ho scelta per inaugurare il mio ingresso in AO3! :)

Un Grat, due Grat, un Grat, tre Grat, un Archeosauros, di nuovo due Grat… Combatteva da un’ora e incontrò nuovamente un Grat. Spiccò la rincorsa per attaccare il mostro. A metà strada sentì una fitta al petto che durò pochi secondi. La lama della sua fedele arma calò sul Grat che la schivò lasciandolo senza parole. Il mostro tentò di colpirlo ma il Gunblader lo schivò con un balzo. Il ragazzo partì per un nuovo attacco che questa volta andò a segno e il Grat si dissolse. Purtroppo venne subito rimpiazzato da un suo fratello. Il guerriero tentò di colpire anche lui ma una nuova fitta al petto gli fece cadere l’arma dalle mani. Si lanciò sulla spada cercando di recuperarla ma il Grat lo stava attaccando a sua volta. Il ragazzo evocò una magia Fire che eliminò il mostro. Si chinò per raccogliere la spada, la sua vista si stava facendo sempre più sfocata. Sentì un ruggito e si voltò. L’ultima cosa che vide fu una chiazza di colore rosso e nero che gli si avvicinava, poi, l’oblio…  
  
Sentiva solo le sirene, nient’altro. Le sirene che suonavano senza sosta mentre correva affianco alla barella dell’ospedale. La barella venne portata a tutta velocità nella sala di pronto intervento mentre lei venne chiusa fuori. Rimase mezzora fuori dalla porta, ad aspettare. Ogni momento vedeva medici uscire ed entrare, passare davanti a lei senza fermarsi. Ogni volta tentava di interrogarli su cosa stavano facendo in quella sala operatoria ma tutto quello che otteneva era un “Lasci fare a noi”. Si sentì una mano sulla spalla e sussultò. Si voltò e si trovò faccia a faccia con Seifer.  
\- Andiamo Rinoa – le disse. – Qui non puoi fare niente. Vieni con noi.   
Le mise una mano intorno alle spalle e condusse la ragazza tremante, alcuni metri più lontano dove, seduti su delle poltroncine, stavano Selphie, Irvine, Zell e Quistis. Seifer la costrinse a sedere sulla poltroncina vuota, le mise la propria giacca sulle spalle, poi le offrì un caffè caldo. Rinoa prese la tazza che le veniva offerta, la portò alle labbra ma tremava a tal punto che una parte del liquido si rovesciò sul giaccone di Seifer, ma il ragazzo non sembrava farci caso. Guardava fisso un punto indefinito del pavimento.   
Le sembrava appena successo mentre erano già passate tre ore… Era sera tardi e avevano appena chiuso le varie sezioni del Garden: era ora di chiamare Squall. Si era alzata e si era recata a passo tranquillo verso il Centro Addestramento. Appena raggiunto aveva sentito un ruggito: un Archeosauros. Non era particolarmente impegnativo per un guerriero del calibro di Squall, ma un aiuto non gli avrebbe dato fastidio, così era corsa verso il luogo del combattimento… e si era trovata davanti a uno spettacolo che le aveva ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene: Squall in ginocchio che si stringeva il petto con le mani prima di cadere a terra privo di sensi e l’Archeosauros pronto ad azzannarlo. Aveva chiamato a sé tutte le sue forze e aveva preso la rincorsa insieme ad Angelo sferrando una Cometa Siderale. Purtroppo non era bastato quell’unico attacco così entrò in status Ali di Fata. Attaccò il dinosauro per tre volte: la prima volta scagliò una magia Blizzaga, poi una Sancta ed infine una magia Ultima e il mostro fu annientato. Era corsa verso Squall e aveva capito che era una cosa grave. Non ricordava quel che era successo dopo, soltanto una corsa frenetica verso il dormitorio, aveva spalancato la porta di Seifer che, cogliendo al volo la situazione aveva raggiunto l’entrata del Centro Addestramento, luogo dove Rinoa era riuscita a trascinare da sola il corpo svenuto di Squall, si era caricato sulle spalle il ragazzo e aveva aspettato con un incredibile sangue freddo l’ambulanza chiamata da Rinoa. Il veicolo dell’ospedale era giunto due minuti dopo, i medici avevano caricato Squall su una barella e subito dopo erano partiti per l’ospedale. L’unica ad esser riuscita a salire sull’ambulanza con Squall era stata Rinoa, mentre gli altri li avevano raggiunti poco dopo in automobile… ed ora eccoli là tutti e sei che aspettavano che gli infermieri gli dicessero cosa era successo. Ad un certo punto i ragazzi videro un dottore che si dirigeva verso di loro. Si alzarono contemporaneamente tutti e sei, attendendo le temute parole del dottore. Una domanda aleggiava nell’aria: sarebbero state parole positive…?  
\- Le condizioni del paziente erano gravi – disse, – ma…  
\- Ma…? – gemette Rinoa impaziente.  
\- Ma ora è fuori pericolo.  
A Rinoa tremarono le ginocchia ed, essendosi allontanata dalla poltroncina, si lasciò cadere a terra mentre Quistis si appoggiò al muro, passandosi una mano tremante sugli occhi, Selphie si lasciò sfuggire un urletto euforico simile a Zell, Irvine si coprì gli occhi col cappello. Seifer rimase il più calmo ma nessuno mancò di notare il suo sollievo.  
\- Possiamo vederlo? – domandò Rinoa al medico.  
\- E’ ancora privo di sensi, se volete, potete andare a trovarlo uno alla volta – rispose questo.  
\- Vai tu Rinoa – disse Quistis. – Noi aspetteremo che tu abbia finito.  
\- Grazie ragazzi – Rinoa restituì il giaccone sporco di caffé a Seifer e raggiunse con passo veloce la stanza dove Squall riposava.  
Appena entrata nella stanza Rinoa scorse il suo ragazzo disteso sul letto con una flebo e collegato a dei monitor che controllavano la regolarità del battito cardiaco. La giovane strega avvicinò uno sgabello al letto e ci si sedette. Ancora non sapeva cosa era accaduto al Comandante SeeD, ma appena sarebbe uscita da quella stanza immacolata avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni al medico. Prese la mano di Squall nella propria e l’avvicinò alle labbra. Era così fredda… Doveva sentirsi così Squall quando lei aveva perso i sensi dopo la battaglia contro Edea. “Squall parlami. Voglio sentire la tua voce!” Anche lui aveva pensato questo tempo addietro? Rinoa lasciò andare delicatamente la mano di Squall e fece per uscire dalla stanza. Fu interrotta da un gemito. La ragazza si voltò di colpo e vide Squall che si muoveva. Restò immobilizzata per qualche secondo poi corse verso di lui, si accucciò acconto al letto aspettando che lui aprisse gli occhi. Quando lo fece, dapprima parve non riconoscerla ma poi nei suoi occhi si accese come una luce di consapevolezza. Si guardò attorno con fatica.  
\- Rinoa… Cosa ci faccio qui? – biascicò.  
La ragazza non rispose, ma lo abbracciò. Stava bene!  
\- Aspetta un secondo.  
Rinoa uscì velocemente dalla stanza.  
\- Si è svegliato! – esclamò, e senza aspettare alcuna risposta rientrò di nuovo nella stanza. Squall intanto si era alzato a sedere.  
I ragazzi entrarono nella stanza correndo, con i sorrisi che arrivavano da un’orecchia all’altra.  
\- Come ti senti Squall?  
\- Vuoi una birra?  
\- Stai meglio ora Squall?  
\- Cosa ti è successo Squall?  
Selphie, Zell, Irvine e Quistis avevano formulato contemporaneamente le domande e, suo malgrado, Squall sorrise. Il medico stava per rispondere all’ultima domanda di Quistis ma Squall lo precedette:  
\- Non è successo nulla Quistis, prima un Grat mi aveva avvelenato, e durante lo scontro contro l’Archeosauros, la mia vita era arrivata ad un livello più che critico. Ero stanco e sono svenuto, vero dottore?  
Il medico annuì. Nessuno tranne lui aveva colto l’ordine nascosto dietro quel “vero?”.  
\- Ora, se non vi dispiace, dovrei parlare col qui presente Comandante SeeD. Per piacere, aspettate fuori.  
Rinoa, troppo sollevata dalla ritrovata salute di Squall, non aveva la forza di discutere, e seguì gli altri fuori dalla porta.  
  
Non appena Rinoa si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Squall si rivolse al medico.  
\- E’ molto grave?  
\- E’ grave – ammise. – Sconfitta la Strega Artemisia durante la compressione temporale, siete tornati nel presente. Giusto?  
\- Sì, loro subito. Ma io non sono riuscito a tornare immediatamente. Prima sono riapparso nel passato, poi in un deserto in un luogo privo di spazio o tempo. Ma alla fine sono tornato.  
\- Mmh, sì. Come immaginavo – Squall lo guardò interrogativo. – Durante questi viaggi nel tempo, i vostri fisici erano messi sotto una grandissima pressione. Gli altri, che hanno subito questo sforzo due volte, all’inizio e alla fine della compressione ma tu… tu poi sei andato nel passato, sei andato in un luogo senza spazio e tempo, e alla fine sei tornato. Hai subito questa tensione tre volte in più. Il tuo fisico, apparentemente, non ne ha risentito. Ma in verità, purtroppo, il tuo cuore n’è uscito incredibilmente indebolito. Durante il combattimento contro quei mostri è stato sforzato troppo e per non scoppiare, ha fatto cessare lo sforzo. Per questo sei svenuto.  
\- Lei era un medico di Esthar. Perché è venuto qua? – disse Squall dopo aver ascoltato la spiegazione.  
\- Motivi personali. Per la mia incompetenza una persona a cui tenevo è morta. Ma ora, devo darti la notizia più difficile: se combatterai ancora, per più di venti minuti… il tuo cuore non lo sopporterà, e questa volta non ci saranno giovani streghe o dottori in grado di salvarti. Capito?  
Tra i due uomini calò un lungo silenzio.  
\- Lei sa che dicendomi ciò mi sta già uccidendo? – sussurrò Squall.  
\- Lo so. Ma morto in “questo modo” avrai ancora con te le persone a cui vuole e che ti vogliono bene a loro volta. Nella tomba no.  
\- Ho capito - sospirò Squall. – Ma per favore, non dica niente agli altri.  
  
Erano passate due settimane dall’incidente di Squall e la vita al Garden aveva ripreso il suo normale stile di vita. L’unica a ripensare ancora all’incidente era Rinoa, perché da allora, aveva notato, Squall si recava di rado al centro addestramento, e non più di dieci minuti.  
La ragazza passeggiava per la biblioteca quando si sentì il campanello dell’altoparlante che precedeva la voce di Squall.  
\- Heartilly, Tilmitt, Kinneas, Dincht, Trape e Almasy nel garage. Subito. È un’emergenza!  
I ragazzi raggiunsero velocemente il garage, dove Squall, dopo essere salito in automobile, spiegò loro la situazione:  
\- Abbiamo mandato un gruppo di matricole sul promontorio dietro la Caverna di Fuoco per un’esercitazione ma purtroppo sono stati attaccati da qualcosa. Uno dei professori è riuscito a inviarci un SOS, prima che la comunicazione si interrompesse. Temo seriamente che sia stato un attacco programmato. Dobbiamo prepararci al peggio.  
\- Su comandante! Non drammatizzi tutto a questo modo! – esclamò Zell.  
\- Non è questione di drammatizzare, Gallinaccio allo spiedo! – rimproverò duro Seifer. –Sul posto c’erano tre SeeD e dieci ragazzi che quest’anno avrebbero avuto l’esame SeeD! Arrivaci da solo alla conclusione!  
Anche Zell, finalmente, aveva capito la situazione e i ragazzi rimasero in silenzio per il resto del tragitto, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri, sebbene i più preoccupanti fossero quelli di Squall. E se avessero dovuto combattere? Sarebbe rimasto indietro e avrebbe fatto poco niente, fino alla fine, gli altri non dovevano sapere nella sua malattia.  
Quando giunsero sul posto, i ragazzi videro i cadaveri degli insegnanti e delle matricole a terra, si aggirarono tra i corpi per verificare se erano presenti dei superstiti.  
\- Chi può essere stato? – domandò Rinoa nauseata.  
\- E’ impossibile dirlo, ma qualunque cosa sia stata… ormai è scomparsa – rispose Quistis.  
“Scomparsa? No, non credo.” Squall si allontanò dalla strage, avvicinandosi alla scogliera per guardare in basso, verso lo strapiombo, il mare. Qualcosa di nero, velocissimo lo colpì facendolo rotolare finché non urtò contro un albero. I suoi compagni corsero da lui cercando con lo sguardo l’artefice dell’attacco e, sicuramente, anche della strage.  
\- Eccolo lì! – esclamò Selphie indicando il luogo dove si trovava Squall prima di essere colpito.  
\- Artemisia?! – stridette Rinoa.  
\- No, è qualcun altro – replicò Seifer.  
Infatti su quel promontorio si stagliava una figura con capelli lunghi, dello stesso colore di Artemisia, mentre degli occhi, anche lontano, si distingueva il colore zafferano. Indossava un abito di pelle e da lontano li osservava sprezzante.  
\- Sì, in effetti, non sono Artemisia – urlò la figura. - Per fortuna - aggiunse dopo un secondo.  
\- Per fortuna? – ripeté Irvine con un terribile presentimento.  
\- Sì, per fortuna. Per fortuna non sono Artemisia, per fortuna il mio potere non è così basso – la figura fece una risata tetra. – Mia sorella… è sempre stata una strega mediocre, nel nostro tempo non riusciva a imporsi a nessuno, per questo ha tentato nel vostro. Ma ha fallito pure qui – rise di nuovo. – Io non nutro né affetto né rispetto nei confronti di quell’inetta, ma il mio onore mi spinge a vendicarla perciò… facciamola finita in fretta! Dopo di voi… L’INTERO PIANETA!!  
\- Questo lo decidiamo noi! – gridò Seifer sguainando l’Hyperion e correndo all’attacco contro di lui, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di colpirlo che una pioggia di meteore aveva cominciato a colpire sia lui che i suoi compagni dietro di lui. Dopo Seifer, anche tutti gli altri avevano estratto le loro armi e si preparavano a un confronto diretto. Combattevano già da un quarto d’ora, utilizzando, tra l’altro, moltissimi oggetti e magie di recupero, quando Squall si azzardò a eseguire un Renzokuken, per poi trarsi nuovamente in disparte.  
D’un tratto il fratello della strega Artemisia fece la sua evocazione: Dark Bahamut Zero che con un Megaflare mandò in KO tutti i ragazzi, tranne Rinoa, che se l’era cavata per poco, ma ora si trovava in stato critico. Un altro attacco, anche il più debole, l’avrebbe uccisa. Allora Squall strinse tra le mani l’elsa del Gunblade e attaccò il Dark Guardian Force, bastarono pochi colpi per farlo svanire, ma poi si ritrovò davanti al fratello di Artemisia più sano che mai. Adoperò una Gemma Aura e attaccò con il Renzokuken.   
Il confronto fra i due continuava da quindici minuti, in un susseguirsi di attacchi e contrattacchi, mentre Rinoa non poteva fare altro che osservare da lontano. Ad un certo punto sentì una presenza vicino a sé. Si voltò e vide il dottore che si era occupato di Squall durante quell’incidente al centro addestramento: si era accordo del concentramento di energia in quella zona ed era accorso per controllare, subito aveva capito la situazione. Aveva usato un Megaelisir su Seifer, Selphie, Irvine e gli altri in modo che le loro condizioni non si aggravassero ulteriormente.   
\- Da quando sta combattendo? – volle sapere.  
\- Da diciassette minuti ormai – rispose Rinoa senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla battaglia.  
Il medico fece un lungo respiro e rimase in silenzio, allora Rinoa si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Non era… stato avvelenato quella volta, vero?  
\- No - ammise il medico – non ha voluto che ve lo rivelassi, ma ha un grave problema al cuore. Se oltrepasserà la soglia dei venti minuti, ci sono scarsissime possibilità che ne esca vivo.  
Rinoa allora tornò di nuovo a fissare la battaglia, terrorizzata. Dopo pochi istanti tentò di correre da Squall per fermarlo, ma dopo il primo passo cadde a terra. Tentò ancora ma ancora cadde, allora cercò di raggiungere il promontorio aiutandosi con le mani ma il medico la prese per le spalle e la riportò indietro.   
\- Anche se andassi là non servirebbe a niente. Ormai…  
\- No, no… - Rinoa provò a liberarsi dalla presa ferrea nel medico, ma non ci riuscì, così continuando a singhiozzare, alzò lo sguardo verso il combattimento. Vide Squall inciampare e inginocchiarsi a terra stringendosi il petto, per alzarsi subito dopo.  
\- Ormai sono trenta minuti. – mormorò il dottore.  
Trenta minuti, e Squall continuava accanitamente a lottare. Pensava solamente a una cosa:  
“Se sarò sconfitto, Rinoa morirà. Questo non può succedere…” - NON PERMETTERÒ CHE SUCCEDA! – urlò mentre preparava il Renzokuken. Il ragazzo cominciò la sua rincorsa e terminò l’attacco con il Cuore di Pietra. Il più potente mai eseguito da lui. Dopo di ché ci fu un’enorme esplosione di luce.  
\- SQUALL!! – gridò Rinoa nel vento.  
  
Un anno dopo, stessa altura, stesse persone. Una statua sovrastava l’intera isola di Balamb: un ragazzo con un pendaglio a forma di leone e un Lion Heart in mano. Quel monumento sarebbe rimasto sempre lì, per ricordare quello che il Comandante SeeD Squall Leonheart aveva fatto per l’isola, quello che aveva fatto di nuovo per il pianeta. Rinoa lo sapeva mentre appoggiava ai suoi piedi un mazzo di fiori con sopra appoggiata una piuma bianca. Al primo soffio di vento fu trasportata via, verso l’alto. Lo sguardo della ragazza la seguì nel cielo stellato, attraversato da una stella cadente.


End file.
